yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Aishi
"Now Senpai could never love me..." Ayano Aishi is the main character of Yandere Simulator. A game starring herself as she attempts to confess her feelings for Senpai before a rival does. She is convinced that the only way she possibly could is by ridding of said rivals in a variety of ways- including murder. Bio Appearance Ayano Aishi has a normal teenage body with fair skin (appears tan in game) and listless gray eyes. She has medium-length hair of dark gray, worn in a high ponytail with a part in her bangs. However, her appearance may be tampered with by the player. In the game she can be put in various under garments, school uniforms, and various costumes and accessories, but her default attire is a school uniform. Personality On the outside, Ayano is an average girl who has become bored with life. She feigns a flawless, friendly personality at school to cover her emotionless state of mind and hide her coldly indifferent and manipulative personality. She naturally has a calm and composed mental state- unless pushed enough to become angry and violent, usually in relation to Senpai. She is highly determined to get whatever she sets her mind to and has no shame, using this to resort to getting what she needs from others, from flirting with others to get them to like her, or taking peep shots of anoher girls underwear. At first, Ayano wasn't interested in murder or committing crime, and her mental state is questionable, although it is up to the Player to determine whether she embraces her darker personality or one of kindness. She is implied to have depression through some sources, and tends to phase in and out of it. Background Not much is known regarding her past, other than the fact that when she was born she was an abnormally quiet baby, which alarmed her father- although her mother did not share the concern. Her mother taught her how to clean up blood at an early age, and Ayano was told many stories of an aquireable man called 'Senpai' throughout her childhood. Prior to the beginning of the game, Ayano notes that she used to feel nothing until she met Senpai. She would kill insects (her rivals), thinking it would bring her joy until realizing it never worked. But upon seeing Senpai she was quickly smitten by him until realizing a childhood friend of his also had feelings for him. She was crushed until meeting Info-Chan, who convinced her to consider murder to rid of the girl, named Osana Najimi. Victims Depending on the Player, she can attack several characters. Her main targets are the Love Rivals, but she can also go after various students who get in the way, or even teachers and school staff if her stats are raised enough. Weapons Ayano Aishi relies on everything in her surroundings to wipe out the competition. However, they all serve various usefulness and can either send other characters in a panic or go unnoticed by them. These include: *Knife - She is normally depicted with this weapon. *Scissors - non-suspicious *Katana - suspicious *Box Cutter - non-suspicious *Screwdriver - not for weapon purposes, but used for tampering with wires and circuit boxes. *Various Medicines - obtained in the nurses office, usually for knocking out targets or poisoning them. Killing Methods Ayano gets creative with her kills. Not only by implementing the several items listed above, but through a variety of means: *Stabbing - the most basic and easiest method. *Poisoning - A mess-free way to kill rivals. Ayano will obtain poison and put it in their food, then they will get sick and either lose consciousness or die. *Kidnapping - first needed are the syringe and tranquilizer. Ayano will bring the student back to her home and tie them up before deciding to either keep them as a pet, frame them for murder, hide their body in something at school, or torture them until they perform a murder-suicide at school using their friend. *Fake Suicide - Ayano will grab the persons shoes, then toss the person or push them off the building, putting their shoes down before leaving to avoid suspicion. *Electrocution - By dumping water or blood on the victim while in the bathroom, Ayano tampers with the light switch by removing the plate and shutting off the light. As the victim searches for it they find the panel and shock themselves to death. *Drowning - Forcibly holds the person beneath a large amount of water, either the fountains or toilet. *Suicide - Ayano will start spreading rumors and information about the target of her choice, causing everyone to slowly turn against them. As students begin to write hateful and mean messages to them, the victim commits suicide somewhere in school. Relationships Parents - '''Not much is known about her parents, but it is revealed in a special mode of the game that her Mother was once a Yandere. She adores her mother, who returned her feelings. Her father is suspicious of her but loves her anyway, and he shows concern if she shows interest in a Senpai. '''Senpai - '''She adores him/her and is highly dependent on them. She can be shy in their presence and often stalks them. She would do anything to be with them, but has no problem mentally traumatizing him/her, despite that she couldn't bring herself to intentionally harm them. '''Info-Chan - '''The girl who pushes Ayano into murder. At first, she wouldn't consider it until Info-Chan revealed that Osana Najimi (her primary rival) had made plans to confess to her childhood friend, Senpai. She cares for nobody and they are not friends. It is hinted that she may be a Yandere as well. '''Rivals - '''Her main targets, with there being a handful of them all in love with Senpai. At the end of each week, each girl plans to make a confession to him/her unless Ayano is able to stop them by setting them up with someone else or killing them. She believes herself to be better than them and has no empathy for any of them. '''Classmates - '''Their opinions depend on what she is doing. If she behaves oddly or perverted, they are repelled by her and want nothing to do with her. If they witness her commit murder or get closer to insanity they show concern and fright. If she goes out of her way to try to charm them or be kind, they seem to grow interested and kind towards her instead. Though she has no problem getting rid of them, she can use them as Mindslaves and fake friends. Quotes Although the Main Quote is stated at the top of the page, some quotes can be seen here. *"Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice."' *"She has taught me a new emotion...Rage."'' *''"I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her."'' Trivia *In artwork, Ayano Aishi resembles Asuka from ''Senran Kagura. ''While her in-game model has a facial structure and hair similar to Homura from the same series. *One of the unlockable hair styles Ayano can obtain is of another Yandere, Yuno Gasai. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Teen Category:Knife User Category:Poison User Category:Blade User Category:Scissors User